


Careful Where You Sit

by FluffyInsanity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alien Sex, Blob - Freeform, BlobMine - Freeform, Kise is over 18, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyInsanity/pseuds/FluffyInsanity
Summary: Please be warned:This one shot fic is NSFW, has mildly dubious consent, and... well... you read the tags right?This is a gift for Sourinralia, who made some funny request in our Aokise discord server that I just couldn't resist writing about. ;)I'm sorry, yet not sorry at all. I was laughing the whole time I wrote this.Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Please be warned:** This one shot fic is NSFW, has mildly dubious consent, and... well... you read the tags right?
> 
> This is a gift for Sourinralia, who made some funny request in our Aokise discord server that I just couldn't resist writing about. ;) 
> 
> I'm sorry, yet not sorry at all. I was laughing the whole time I wrote this.  
> Enjoy

“I’m sorry,” Kise mumbled, apologizing to the person he bumped into navigating his way inside the busy train. 

Half asleep and exhausted from his busy week and latest photoshoot, he plopped into the first available seat he saw, thankful that there was one at this hour. “Lucky me!” he thought.

He didn’t care that there was a small blue stain on the cover of the seat, he desperately needed to sit down. He exhaled as he did so, and closed his eyes, relieved to finally have a quiet moment to empty his mind and relax, no matter how short.

The thirty minute commute home was his sanctuary. The one place where he didn’t have people fussing over him or his clothes, where he didn’t have to listen to nonsense gossip, and where didn’t have to talk and pretend like he cared about that kind of stuff. Nothing. He could just sit and breathe.

He tilted his head back and took a deep breath, enjoying the near total silence. “Isn’t Japan fantastic?” he thought. After going on a trip to Europe for a modelling job last month, he had a whole new level of appreciation for his home country. The train was fairly full, yet barely a sound could be heard. Whispers and the soothing clicks of the train tracks, that’s it! 

He scooted forward in his seat and made himself comfortable. His pants suddenly felt a little wet and his nose scrunched up when he remembered the stain he carelessly sat on. “I should have wiped that,” he thought, hoping that it was something that would easily wash away. He shrugged it off, it was too late to worry about this now, and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the window, deciding to take care of it once he was home.

——————

A strange sensation pulled him out of his light snooze. He yawned and sat straight, his eyes snapping wide opened when he realized what had stirred him awake. His butt felt wetter than before, and it _tickled_.

He wriggled in his seat and looked down, wondering what was happening under there. He looked at the person next to him suspiciously. It wouldn’t be the first time someone groped him on the train. But the older lady next to him was reading the newspaper quietly, both her hands visible and busy. They exchanged polite smiles and she returned to her reading. He looked behind, seeing a business man fast asleep with his arms crossed and his mouth wide open. 

He sat straight again, hoping that it was just his mind playing tricks on him… when the sensation became stranger. The wetness moved **up** his butt cheeks. Kise froze, terrified. Something gooey and… _warm?!_ was slowly crawling towards his asshole. “What the fuck?” he whispered, receiving a stern glare from the older lady next to him.

His heart and mind racing, he repositioned the bag on his lap and stealthily maneuvered one hand to reach under his butt, acting as natural as he could in order to not attract any attention.

His breath caught in his lungs when he felt something lingering on the tip of his fingers. He brought his hand back up and looked at the strange, slimy blue goo that covered them. “What the hell did I sit on?” he thought feeling the ooze between his fingers, slippery, wet yet solid as he rubbed it. 

Then he remembered the stain he had sat on.

Kise’s face might have looked calm, but underneath was brewing a storm of panic and horror thoughts. He sat on something bad, he could feel it in his gut. His stomach churned and threatened to empty itself right there and then. His free hand instinctively moved to cover his mouth. 

He tensed when the _thing_ pressed itself against the opening of his asshole, which he shut as tight as he could. Taking a shaky breath, he apologized to the lady next to him, and pushed himself up from his seat, only to fall back down when the _thing_ entered him. 

The lady asked him if he was ok. Kise shook his head and winced, not trusting his mouth to say anything as the strange goo moved further up inside of him, and… “Oh god,” he whimpered, as the thing increased in size once fully inside of him. 

He pushed himself up again and managed to step over the older lady’s legs and make it to the aisle, holding onto the back of her seat for support. He offered her a shy smile and took a few slow steps, focused on keeping his ass tightly closed more than anything else. 

With shaking hands, he pulled his coat down low enough to hide his ass, hoping that no one could see the growing wet stain that was decorating his pants.

Then, the cursed _thing_ inside of him _**moved**_ , grazing his prostate and sending a shock traveling within him that felt… good? A gasp escaped his lips and his knees buckled. “How can this feel good?” he thought, confused and embarrassed beyond belief. Ok, so it had been a while since he had sex, but this?!? No. This couldn’t feel good. HOW could this possibly feel good?

“This is a dream,” he thought. “I’ll wake up any time now!” He stood back up, suddenly very aware of the way people around him were staring. He gave them a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’m not feeling well,” he said, not exactly lying, and resumed his slow awkward walk towards the bathroom located at the end of the train, holding onto whatever he could get his hands on to for support.

He could see the bathroom from where he stood, it wasn’t far but somehow still felt like crossing the desert. Every step he took the _thing_ inside of him moved ever so slightly, sending a small surge of pleasure throughout his entire body. Every step, he struggled to remain upright and keep a blank face. A face that wouldn’t betray how he felt. A face that didn’t scream “There’s a weird _thing_ in my ass!”

He bit his lower lip and focused on his breathing. “Slow and steady. One step at a time,” he thought. “You’ll be fine!” He kept his gaze low, avoiding eye contact at all cost, worried that people would be able to read the situation from his reddening face alone. 

Finally reaching the bathroom door, he tried the handle, only to find it locked. “Shit!” he muttered. Someone was already in there, and he glared at the red “occupied” sign, cursing his luck. He leaned on the wall next to the door, and looked down, mortified at the state he was in. “Why the hell am I getting hard?” he thought, scrambling to hide his front with the bag he was carrying. 

He shut his eyes and thought of disgusting, non-sexy things, as if the weird slime in his ass wasn’t enough to do that. “Grand-ma!” was his first thought. “An old wrinkly grand-ma.” Shivers ran down his spine and his half erection softened a little. 

He let out a sigh of relief, and tried to come up with something else, his mind drifting towards his weird neighbour. “This guy never showers, I’m sure of it,” he thought, recalling the stench that always emanated from the man. His nose wrinkled at the memory, and his erection shrivelled. He leaned his head back and sighed again. Finally, one thing was going his way. 

As if in protest, the _thing_ twisted and moved more aggressively this time, poking at his prostate again and again. Kise covered his mouth and hid his face from view, horrified by the sounds he was making. So much for his efforts, he thought, feeling his cock harden again.

“Shit, shit, shit!” he whispered, praying that the person locked inside this damned bathroom would be done soon. The _thing_ grew in size again, filling him to a point were he could clearly tell what it was doing inside of him. It slid further up, flicking at his prostate, and then back down, gently poking out of his entrance just a hint without exiting him.

It repeated the motion, despite Kise’s efforts to keep his ass shut, and soon, he had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep himself from making any sounds. “How can this feel good?” he asked himself again. The warmth and wetness of this _thing_ gave him an ungodly amount of satisfaction considering the circumstances. It was almost as good as the real deal, he thought and quickly dismissed the ridiculous thought.

It was soft yet hard, wet but also solid. How it moved and grew inside of him, Kise didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know what it was, where it came from, or what it wanted, he just wanted it out, **NOW!** But this _thing _didn’t seem to care much for his situation, because it grew, again, and began to pulse and throb against his prostate.__

__The feeling was too much and Kise, no longer able to support himself, he dropped to his knees. He thanked all the gods he could think of when the bathroom door finally opened. The man that exited it looked at him strangely, not expected to see someone on their knees, but was quickly shoved aside when Kise rushed inside and locked the door behind him._ _

__He undid his pants and sat on the toilet, his entire body shaking. His cock, now fully erect, oozed an unusual amount of precum, angrily begging to be released. Kise swore and reached under him with both hands, desperate to get that slime out of him as fast as possible._ _

__His fingers managed to reach the gooey _thing_ but weren’t able to grab onto it. The _thing_ stopped moving at the sudden contact, and an inch of it slid out of Kise’s easily widening entrance. Kise whined and reached further, determined to get this infernal _thing_ out._ _

__The blue _thing_ lapped at his fingers, almost like it acknowledged him, and then quickly slipped back in before Kise could grab it. He gasped at the sudden re-entry and held onto the walls to steady himself. “Holy shit!” he said breathing fast. The _thing_ began pulsing much harder, pressing and turning against his prostate like it enjoyed teasing him._ _

__“Fuuuuck!” he whimpered, spreading his legs despite himself, quickly succumbing to the _thing’s_ sinful movements. He covered his mouth with both hands, pressing down hard to prevent any of those horrendous sounds from coming out, and leaned backwards, arching his back while his hips thrusted forward._ _

__This felt good, way too good in fact. He should be disgusted, terrified, but all his mind could think of, was how badly he needed to cum. All the horrified thoughts faded away, replaced by the pure bliss this _thing_ was making him feel, twisting, turning, and pulsing within him like it was meant to bring him pleasure._ _

__Kise’s body was burning up, his face was flushed, and he could barely breathe. One look down at his aching cock betrayed that he was getting close to climax. It was rock hard, harder than he ever remembered being, and throbbing along with the _thing_ inside of him. _ _

__“Shiiiit” he thought, one hand scrambling to grab some toilet paper, barely making it in time to cover the tip of his cock as he came, and came hard. Stars filled his vision and his body went limp._ _

__His lungs stung as he gasped for air, thinking that he was going to pass out. “Not a good place for anyone to find me,” he thought. “Especially not like this,” he added, looking at the mess surrounding his softening cock. He cleaned it up as best as he could, flushing away the evidence._ _

__He then reached back one more time, hoping that this weird _thing_ had its fun and would finally come out, but the damn _thing_ buried itself deeper within him, just out of reach from his fingers. Kise pressed his forehead against the wall beside him. “Whyyyy?” he complained. _ _

__He heard his stop being called by the conductor and quickly scrambled to pull up his pants, wash his hands, and gather his things. Thankfully, the _thing_ remained quiet, barely moving unless he made any kind of sudden movements. _ _

__He inhaled slowly and tried to compose himself._ _

__“Can I go to the hospital for this?” he wondered, tensing at the idea of this reaching the ears of gossip columnists. He shook his head, hoping that once he was home, he’d find a way to get rid of it._ _

__——————_ _

__He walked home at a slow pace, his legs still trembling from the train experience, and his mind folding onto itself as he tried to find a solution out of this mess. Once inside his apartment, he dropped his stuff on the floor and rushed to the bathroom, stripping naked on the way there._ _

__He twisted around in front of the mirror, but couldn’t see anything poking out of his butt. Frustrated and eager to be set free, he crouched and reached back, his slender fingers going as deep as they could. “Aw come on!” he growled, feeling nothing. “Come out you stupid thing!” But said _thing_ didn’t budge, it only lodged itself further up inside of him._ _

__He grumbled under his breath, frustrated by the _thing’s_ stubbornness. “So that’s how it’s going to be, huh? Fine!” He sat himself on the toilet and pushed as hard as he could. _ _

__Nothing happened. After trying and trying and almost passing out, he sighed, put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on top of his hands. “I can stay here all night if I have to,” he said, feeling a little silly for talking to this _thing._ _ _

__Even if it could hear him, it probably didn’t understand. He had concluded, due to its warmth and pulsing, that it must be alive, but couldn’t tell if it was intelligent._ _

__He grabbed his cell phone and pulled out a search engine, looking for anything related to what he was experiencing now. After scrolling, and scrolling, and scrolling… he found nothing but weird porn sites that weren’t helpful at all._ _

__Two hours later, he was forced to throw in the towel. His stomach growled and his butt ached from sitting here too long. He stood up, washed his hands, and headed to the kitchen, cranky from the lack of food and sleep._ _

__He made himself a quick meal and plopped onto his bed. Exasperated, dead tired, and out of ideas, he opted to go to sleep, dreading the awkward doctor visit that awaited him the next day._ _

__He was in dreamland within seconds._ _

__——————_ _

__It was dark when he opened his eyes, groggy, still very tired, and… rock hard. “What?” he said lifting his face from the pillow. “Oh no,” was all he could say when he felt the alarmingly familiar wetness that coated his asshole. The blue _thing_ was at it again. “Nooo,” he said, burying his face back into the pillow. _ _

__The _thing_ had, at the very least, doubled in size again since he had fallen asleep. Kise never had anything this large inside of him and was surprised that he wasn’t in any form of pain. What he felt was the exact opposite, and that was the most worrying part of this nightmare._ _

__The warm and viscous _thing_ pulsed rapidly, hungry for more… more what though? Did it want him to cum? And if so, why? His mind was filled with questions, but his body didn’t care. He groaned when his hips began to move on their own when the _thing_ twisted one way then another, moving up, then down inside of him, essentially, and effectively, fucking him._ _

__His ass got wetter as the _thing_ kept fucking him. It was beyond any doubt secreting something. “Is it enjoying this too?” he caught himself thinking, his cock throbbing at the idea. “Oh god. What’s wrong with me?!” _ _

__The _thing_ expanded and sped up. Kise, overwhelmed with pleasure, instinctively lifted his ass up and spread his thighs, his body thoroughly giving into every sensation. The _thing _must have been pleased because it grew in size once more, moving deeper into Kise, who felt his stomach bulge out in response.___ _

____He pressed a hand to it, feeling the _thing_ turn and wriggle inside, unsure if he should enjoy this or not. The thought vanished and a loud moan escaped his lips when the _thing_ lapped at his prostate again, and again. It clearly knew what it was doing to him, Kise decided. It slid up and down, slow then fast. Shallow, then deep. Fucking him like no man ever had. _ _ _ _

____No longer caring what that _thing_ that was so expertly ravaging him was, he pushed his ass up even higher, begging for it to go deeper, and to his enjoyment, it did. Kise moaned and grunted in response, not giving a shit if his neighbours heard. _ _ _ _

____“Yesss,” he let out when it got longer and larger still, stretching and filling him up to his very limit. The _thing_ was overwhelming him, and it knew. It pressed itself flat against his prostate and he saw stars, clawing at the sheets as an orgasm conquered him and his mind blanked out. _ _ _ _

____Kise struggled to catch his breath, ass still in the air while his face and shoulders were flush against the mattress. “Not the most graceful position,” he thought, though he didn’t exactly regret it. The _thing_ in his belly quieted down and he pressed a hand on it, only then noticing the large amount of cum that had spilled out of him. _ _ _ _

____Slowly coming back down to reality, Kise’s mind began to dwell on his situation again. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t go to work like this, people would definitely notice his bulging stomach._ _ _ _

____He turned his face into the mattress. “How am I going to explain this to my doctor?” he groaned, unable to imagine a non-embarrassing way out of this. Hopefully, the doctor-patient privacy laws were enough to keep this a secret. He could also wear baggy clothes so that no one else would see._ _ _ _

____His stomach rumbled, halting any and all thoughts that roamed through his head. The _thing_ was still awake. “Aren’t you supposed to stop after I cum?” he said, afraid of what it would do next. _ _ _ _

____He didn’t have to wait long for an answer._ _ _ _

____The _thing_ expanded, and his stomach with it. He used his hand to push down on it but the _thing_ pushed back. Kise panicked and let out a scream, terrified of what was happening. Was this how he died? Eaten by a… stupid blue stain?!? _ _ _ _

____The only response he received was another rumble. The _thing_ swirled within him and he felt… something long and slender come out of his tender asshole, then a second… and a third. _ _ _ _

____Freaking out, Kise grabbed one of the tentacle looking appendages, but that did little to stop it from moving. These things were powerful._ _ _ _

____The first one stretched out roping around his midsection, stopping when it found his nipples. The other two focused on his cock; one licked and fondled his balls, while the other enveloped his shaft, firm yet gentle._ _ _ _

____Then it struck him, those things, were part of the other _thing_. They were the same colour, also warm and pulsing. What was this _creature?!_ How could it grow like this? And now it was outside of him as well as inside?!_ _ _ _

____“What are you?” Kise asked, hoping that somehow this _thing_ could understand him. “What do you want?” he added, not getting any form of reply. “Please… please leave me alone,” he begged. _ _ _ _

____Silence._ _ _ _

____He covered his face with his hands, willing himself to be elsewhere. Then… it moved again._ _ _ _

____The _thing_ pulsed and the strange blue tentacles stroked his body. But, they weren’t just stroking him, no, it felt more like a gentle caress. Could it maybe sense his fear, he wondered. The tentacles around his cock were slow and deliberate in their movements, tenderly rolling his ballsack and massaging his shaft, while the longer one nuzzled his nipples._ _ _ _

____Kise groaned when his cock twitched, feeling betrayed by his own body and cursing himself for enjoying this._ _ _ _

____Though the _thing_ never hurt him, his mind had a hard time wrapping itself around what was happening. Not knowing what to do, he let out a long sigh. Whatever this _thing_ wanted from him, it couldn’t be pain. It was strong, could easily overpower him, and Kise thought that if it wanted to hurt to kill him, it would have done so by now._ _ _ _

____So what could he really do here, he wondered, as the _thing_ continued to gently caress him. He looked down at the tentacle wrapped about his chest and reached out to it, pausing a few centimetres before actually touching it. The _thing_ stopped moving, and then extended towards his hand, cautiously crossing the short distance between them. And it touched him, softly brushing against his hand._ _ _ _

____Kise inhaled sharply, now completely convinced that it had some form of intelligence._ _ _ _

____He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Maybe, just maybe, if he did what it wanted, he would eventually be set free. It couldn’t stay anchored to him his entire life now could it? And he couldn’t go see his doctor with all those extra appendages coming out of him._ _ _ _

____“Ok.” He swallowed and nodded to himself. “I’ll… I’ll do what you want. For now,” he made sure to add. “And then, you set me free. Ok?” he finished, looking at the _thing_ , waiting to see if it would answer him. The _thing_ pulsed hard a few times and its tentacles tightened around him. _ _ _ _

____“Ooook,” Kise jolted, “It answered!” he thought, anxious but a little excited._ _ _ _

____The longer tentacle slowly rubbed around his nipples, giving them a few flicks, causing Kise to jerk each time. It then wrapped itself snug around Kise’s torso and the portion still inside of him slid completely out. Kise whimpered at the sudden empty feeling, turning his head to see what it was doing._ _ _ _

____The _creature_ pressed itself onto his gapping entrance and slowly slid all the way back in, pulsing against his inner walls. A long drawn out moan left Kise’s mouth, relieved to be full once more. He could feel it so well inside of him. The wetness and warmth of this _creature_ , combined with its sheer size, was more than enough to make him rock hard again. _ _ _ _

____The tentacles around his cock were slick with a mix of his precum and the liquid this creature was secreting. It played with his balls, and engulfed his shaft with a wet heat that nearly sent him over the edge._ _ _ _

____It stroked him at a slow pace, dragging out his pleasure, and it pulled his foreskin back, exposing the tip of his swelling cock. Kise hissed, his hips thrusting forward, wanting more of the _creature's_ intoxicating touch. _ _ _ _

____It traced small circles around his tip and teased the slit, all while squeezing the shaft. He shuddered at the touch, ready to cum at any moment. It must have sensed it somehow because it sped up its motion._ _ _ _

____Kise’s skin prickled and he bit back a moan, feeling himself edging close and closer. The tentacle engulfed his shaft again and Kise drowned in euphoria, exploding into the tentacle, riding out the incredible orgasm._ _ _ _

____“Holy shit,” he said, breathless, face pressed into the mattress. The _creature_ pulsed in and around him, seemingly pleased with itself. He chuckled at the thought, wondering just how much the _creature_ could understand. _ _ _ _

____He froze when he felt a fourth tentacle slide up his back. “How many of those things do you have?” he exclaimed trying to look behind him. It braces itself onto his shoulders and stopped in front of his face. He stared back at the blue tentacle, a little worried about what it was planning to do next. His eyes widened when it approached his mouth, a drop of dark liquid oozing from the tip._ _ _ _

____He shook his head vigorously. “Nuh huh,” he said turning his head away. “You’re not putting this in my mouth.” It moved around to find his face again, and brushed against his lips, applying a thin layer of the ooze on his budding lips. He huffed and pressed his lips tightly closed. It moved back and flicked his nose, unhappy with his defiance._ _ _ _

____Kise frowned. Under no circumstances was he going to put that slimy thing in his mouth. No way! Having understood the message, the _creature's_ tentacle backed away, and he was able to relax. _ _ _ _

____He felt the _creature_ slid back out of his ass again, excruciatingly slow, and then rammed back into him hard. He gasped, pushing back against it, loving how deep it was and how it throbbed against his inner walls._ _ _ _

____Before he could realize what had just happened, the tentacle slid inside his mouth. He bit down on it, angry that it had tricked him in such a way, but that didn’t seem to hurt it, much less stop it, and it released a mouthful of its ooze on his tongue._ _ _ _

____Kise shuddered, it was sweet and tart like raspberries._ _ _ _

____His mind urged him not to swallow and he tried to spit it out, making some of it all down his chin. The tentacle slid a little further in, forcing him to drink the rest. It fed him another mouthful, and another, and his racing mind went from panic to hazy within seconds._ _ _ _

____“What is that stuff?” he slurred, trying to speak around the tentacle in his mouth. His blood roared, a fierce rush of lust running through his veins. He felt his body relax and his mind floating through the clouds, pleasantly swimming in the sea of hormones the _creature_ had given him. _ _ _ _

____His hips pushed back with need, demanding more, and the _creature_ thrusted deep inside of him. All Kise was aware of, was how good he felt. His mind zoned in on one thing, and one thing alone; being fucked, and fucked hard! _ _ _ _

____The _creature_ gladly obliged, thrusting faster and faster, filling the room with the sinful squelching sounds his body was making. Kise’s eyes closed. That _creature_ knew how to fuck a man. _ _ _ _

____Thirsting for more, Kise found himself swirling his tongue around the tentacle in his mouth. It throbbed and pushed further in. He smiled and swallowed around the _creature_ , sucking at the tiny opening, earning a few drops of the oozy liquid as a reward. _ _ _ _

____His lips, darkened by the dark liquid and saliva, wrapped around the tentacle, enjoying the reaction it earned him. It spun fast inside his ass, and throbbed in his mouth, no doubt enjoying itself as much as he did._ _ _ _

____His holes filled and eager for more, Kise felt pure ecstasy. His legs began to tremble as the _creature_ kept fucking him hard, and Kise half screamed, half moaned around the tentacle filling his mouth, succumbing to yet another orgasm that carried wave after wave of pleasure throughout his craving body. _ _ _ _

____The tentacles twisted and lapped at his dripping cock, absorbing everything that came out of him, but the _creature_ didn’t stop thrusting. No. It wanted more. _ _ _ _

____Breathless and shaking, Kise was held up by the sheer strength of the _creature_ alone as it plunged in and out of him, squeezing him tight and oozing out of both holes. Kise’s brain stopped functioning properly. He arched his back and howled as the _creature_ persuaded a strong dry orgasm out of him._ _ _ _

____His vision went black and he simply laid there for a moment, his heavy panting the only sound in the room. After a few minutes, the mattress sunk under a weight behind him. He weakly turned his head to look but couldn’t make much sense of what he saw._ _ _ _

____The blue _creature_ was growing again, forming a large mass behind him that was slowly starting to resemble the shape of a man. Kise blinked a few times, convinced that he was going mad and imagining things._ _ _ _

____The blue _man? thing? creature?_ Whatever it was, was now fully formed and smirked down at him. “Thank you for the meal,” it purred with a deep drawling voice that sent goosebumps running all over Kise’s skin._ _ _ _

____“What are you?” Kise asked, still wrapped in the tentacles, his ass in the air, with the _creature's_ dick? Could he call it that? Lodged firmly inside of him. _ _ _ _

____“I’m a Morlian,” the creature replied, pride thick in his voice. “I was about to die, then you saved me,” he added, putting his hands on either side of Kise’s ass. “Such a perfect meal, at the perfect time,” it purred again. “I owe you my life.”_ _ _ _

____“Well then,” Kise snorted, his head still basking in the afterglow of his many orgasms. “Please let me go.”_ _ _ _

____“Once you’ve been fully satisfied.” The blue _creature_ smirked again. “And I’m still hungry,” he said, squeezing Kise’s ass with both hands. _ _ _ _

____Kise jerked, his asshole flexing around the _creature's_ cock, which pulsed in appreciation. The _creature_ chuckled, the sound rich and sensual to Kise’s ears. _ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry,” it said as its tentacles resumed their work. “I’ll be sure to thank you properly."_ _ _ _

____Kise started to object, but the _creature_ thrusted inside of him, his body melted and his mind came undone._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a NSFW art of this (made by me) on the next chapter as well as some quick HCs about this story.


	2. Fanart and HCs

  
  
  


**Careful Where You Sit - Head Cannons**

Aomine is an alien race called Morlian (aka: BlobMine!!!)

Morlians feed off of the pleasure of others, though each of them have different taste. Some prefer lust, while others prefer happiness. 

They can feed off any form of pleasure, some fill them more than others. 

BlobMine, craves lust more than anything (obviously).

The Morlians came to earth a few years ago in a large meteorite but didn’t survive very well considering they landed in mountainous terrain.

BlobMine was starving and near death when Kise sat on him. 

He thought Kise’s ass was just perfect. 

Kise’s pleasure is absolutely delicious and a generous meal for BlobMine. 

After feeding off Kise and getting his strength back, BlobMine decides to stay inside of Kise’s butt, not seeing any reasons to leave when he has an all you can eat buffet right there. (I mean, why risk death again, right? Better stay safe right here.)

Kise tries to get him out but BlobMine is VERY convincing. 

BlobMine cannot talk while in blob form, however he hears and understands everything Kise says and feels. 

BlobMine replies by touch, and Kise quickly learns to understand the responses. 

When they’re in Kise’s apartment, BlobMine will often take his human form to talk with Kise. 

BlobMine doesn’t really want to be in this form, but if it makes Kise happy he’ll oblige.

While BlobMine is in human(ish) form, his skin/hair/etc is all blue and semi transparent, which initially freaks out Kise a little, but he learns to get used to it. 

BlobMine and Kise have long conversations regarding Public Indecency, which BlobMine doesn’t ( want to ) understand. 

BlobMine refuses to wear clothes, claiming that they’re irritating and “get in the way”. He tries multiple times to convince Kise that he should also be naked all the time, (or at least in the apartment), which never works.

BlobMine has 4 tentacles protruding from the base of his much larger than normal penis.

Making Kise feel good is BlobMine’s favourite hobby, and he doesn’t care much where or when this happens, causing Kise all sorts of problems. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Still alive? lol 
> 
> If you guys enjoyed this... I might continue with some day to day adventures of these two.


End file.
